


kissing strangers

by glorypath



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Party, i call minki the most beautiful man in the world a lot, lapslock, some mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: jonghyun watched minki, taking in the view. minki, maybe feeling eyes on him, turned his head so he was facing jonghyun. neither of them spoke for a while, until minki licked his lips.“jonghyun-ah.” he said, clearing his throat. “can i kiss you?”the light buzz from the alcohol and look on minki’s face made the decision for him and jonghyun nodded, moving in close to minki, who closed the gap between them. and there jonghyun was, defying all expectations of him and kissing a stranger. his lips were soft – not that jonghyun was surprised. he pulled minki in even closer, and the other boy let out a whine. the kiss deepened, and jonghyun heard someone open the doors leading outside. he paid it no mind, until he heard a familiar voice.





	kissing strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to get this out of my drafts  
> mentions of drinking!

jonghyun had a love hate relationship with parties.

they were fun when he was drunk, but whenever jonghyun was in his right mind the strobing lights, mass crowds and basically deafening music were too much for him.

he had a feeling this party was going to be more on the hate side of the spectrum.

≈≈

“jonghyunnie!” minhyun slurred, stumbling over to his friend. “i-hic-i think i’m really drunk.”

“you think?” jonghyun raised an eyebrow at the blond. “where’s dongho?”

“i don’t know.” minhyun frowned. “oh no, i need to go look for him jonghyunnie!” he turned and disappeared back into the crowd of people, leaving jonghyun alone again. he knew it was going to be a while before he saw minhyun again, and the chances were he would be attached to dongho. by the lips.

there was a loud moan from beside him, and jonghyun sighed and got to his feet, leaving the drunk couple the entire couch for them to,,, enjoy. he carefully moved through the crowd, approaching the glass double doors leading to outside where there was a nice bench swing and significantly less people.

the coolness outside was a nice contrast to inside, where the mass bodies had drastically risen the temperature. jonghyun sighed again, taking a sip from the water bottle he had and crossing over to sit at the bench swing. there was already one occupant there, hopefully another designated driver for jonghyun to share his woes with.

he sat down at the end of the bench, smiling awkwardly when they looked over to him. “is it okay if i sit here?” he asked, realizing he maybe should have said that before he sat down. the other guy blinked at him for a few seconds, then nodding. “thanks.”

“iss fine.” the stranger slurred, and it took jonghyun all of three seconds to figure out they were drunk too. “why aren’t you inside with everyone else?” they reached down to grab their plastic red cup and moved over to talk to jonghyun.

“i, uh-“ he paused to look at the stranger properly and gulped. he was sitting next to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. “it was getting a bit stuffy in there. also, the couple next to me needed the full couch for what they wanted to get up to.”

the stranger laughed, throwing his head back, and jonghyun felt proud that he had made the stranger laugh, even if it was aided by alcohol. “it’s my friend, jeonghan’s, birthday party.” he was told. “and he’s been trying to set me up with one of his friends. but, like, i don’t want to date one of his friends.”

“then don’t.” jonghyun replied dumbly.

“that’s what i tried to say!” the stranger said. “but, i didn’t know if that was a strong enough message so i’m hiding out here.” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “i’m hiding.”

jonghyun laughed. “you’re doing a good job.”

“thanks.” the stranger grinned, and jonghyun’s heart fluttered. he had a crush on someone he had known for twenty minutes. and he was sober. “do you want some?” the stranger offered, tilting his solo cup in jonghyun’s direction.

“uh, i can’t.” jonghyun turned it down. “i’m the designated driver. well, not driver. the designated ‘make sure my friends don’t stumble into the wrong dorm’-er?”

the stranger laughed again, and jonghyun was beginning to get the feeling that the stranger was just a very happy drunk, he knew for a fact he wasn’t _that_ funny. “what’s your name?” the stranger asked, and jonghyun couldn’t help but grin at the fact that the beautiful stranger wanted to know who he was.

“jonghyun.” he answered.

“i’m minki.” the stranger – minki – told him in return. “are you sure you don’t want any?” he offered up his cup again, and jonghyun thought about it again for a second.

“sure.” he shrugged. “as long as i don’t get drunk then it’s fine.” minki passed the cup over, and jonghyun took a sip, pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t drinking warm beer. “what is that?” he asked, taking another sip.

“champagne and lemonade.” minki replied. “i’m too good for the cheap beer that they’re trying to give to people.”

“it’s nice.” jonghyun hummed.

“of course it is!” minki said. “i have _taste._ ” he pouted at jonghyun, solidifying himself as the Most Beautiful Man to Exist. “that’s why i don’t like that guy they’re trying to set me up with! he’s not to my taste.” he fell silent, staring at the patch of grass in front of them.

jonghyun watched minki, taking in the view. minki, maybe feeling eyes on him, turned his head so he was facing jonghyun. neither of them spoke for a while, until minki licked his lips.

“jonghyun-ah.” he said, clearing his throat. “can i kiss you?”

the light buzz from the alcohol and look on minki’s face made the decision for him and jonghyun nodded, moving in close to minki, who closed the gap between them. and there jonghyun was, defying all expectations of him and kissing a stranger. his lips were soft – not that jonghyun was surprised. he pulled minki in even closer, and the other boy let out a whine. the kiss deepened, and jonghyun heard someone open the doors leading outside. he paid it no mind, until he heard a familiar voice.

“jonghyunnie!” minhyun squealed, and him and minki separated to face the boy, who was gripping onto dongho’s arm. “will you take me and dongho to the tattoo place? please?” he attempted to look cute and jonghyun shook his head.

“minhyun. you’re drunk.” jonghyun replied, turning back to minki. “sorry. i think i might have to go.”

minki still looked a little dazed from the kiss, which was how jonghyun felt on the inside. “i think i need more alcohol.” he murmured. “wait, are you leaving?” he frowned when jonghyun nodded. “here.” he produced a pen from nowhere, pushing jonghyun’s sleeve up and scribbling something on it. “you should call me. i’m not as drunk as i seem. promise.”

jonghyun nodded, wondering what was the correct etiquette for saying bye to someone you had kissed once and maybe fallen in love with. probably sensing his awkwardness, minki pecked him on the cheek. “bye jonghyun.” he said, standing to go seek out some more alcohol.

he turned to minhyun and dongho, who had taken the space him and minki had been occupying on the bench swing. “are you two ready to leave?”

dongho blinked at him and nodded. “let’s goooo.” he sang, and minhyun giggled at dongho, leaning him to kiss him. jonghyun wondered if this time either of them would remember anything they’d done the next morning.

“let’s go, children.”

≈≈

jonghyun woke the next morning feeling relatively un-hungover. he felt a lot better when he sat up and saw minhyun, looking like death, and dongho crammed into one single bed. smirking, jonghyun lifted a spare pillow and threw it at the two, effectively waking up minhyun.  the blond sat up, groaning as he rubbed at his eyes. jonghyun counted down in his head, and just as he thought, at one minhyun did a double take at the body beside him.

he gaped at dongho, then jonghyun, who was struggling to withhold a laugh. “did we, do anything?” he hissed. jonghyun shook his head.

“i didn’t hear anything.” he answered, “though maybe you two just did it silently.”

minhyun scowled, throwing a pillow at jonghyun. “i’m going to have to pretend to forget this as well?”

“pretend?” jonghyun raised his eyebrow. before he could question the blond further, minhyun quickly changed the subject.

“who was that boy you were with at the party?” he asked, shifting in position to fix jonghyun with a sharp gaze.

“there were a lot of boys at the party.” jonghyun acted oblivious, looking away from minhyun.

“good point.” minhyun nodded. “i just want to know about the one you kissed.”

“he was drunk.” Jonghyun shrugged. “he probably won’t even remember who i am.” the words tasted bitter in his mouth, and minhyun looked at him with sympathy. “i’m going to shower. good luck with dongho.” jonghyun said, stretching his arms up and getting out of bed.  

“your left arm.” Minhyun said, gesturing at it. Jonghyun looked at it, smiling when he saw the name and number minhyun had noticed. “i think that means he doesn’t want to forget you. or be forgotten.” jonghyun, still smiling, retrieved his toiletries from the cupboard by his bed while minhyun continued to talk. “i don’t think i know any minki’s.”

“i didn’t until last night.” jonghyun replied.

“and you like him already.” min commented. “don’t even try to defend yourself. If you were drunk, then yeah, you would have kissed a stranger. but you were completely sober kim jonghyun. that means you felt some attraction.” jonghyun knew he couldn’t deny it, but he could choose not to tell minhyun about the most beautiful man he had ever met.

“you’ll never know.” jonghyun said cryptically, darting out of their dorm room before minhyun could fully comprehend what he had said.

 

there were a few free when jonghyun made it down to the boys communal showers, and while he waited for the water to warm up in one, he wondered how to protect the number on his forearm. finally opting to just keep one arm sticking out the stall entirely, jonghyun began to shower, washing off all the sweat and bad decisions from the night before. he was coming close to finishing up when suddenly there was someone poking his arm.

“that’s my number.” someone said from outside the stall. “why do you have my number?”

jonghyun could recognise that voice anywhere, despite having only had a twenty minute conversation with the owner.  he scrambled to finish in the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and popping out of the stall. sure enough, there was minki. Jonghyun blinked. even with smudged eye make up, tired eyes and an expression that gave away just how hungover he was, jonghyun was still awestruck by how amazing minki looked to him. maybe it was love at first sight.

“oh!” minki’s eyes widened slightly in recognition. “you’re the cute boy i kissed last night!” minki winced at his own voice echoing in the communal shower room, and jonghyun couldn’t help but grin at his cuteness and at how the most beautiful man alive had called him cute. minki pouted. “you didn’t call me.”

“well, i only just woke up.” jonghyun explained. “and i had to make sure my friends ended up somewhere safe last night.”

“you’re so nice.” minki whined, and jonghyun wondered if he was still a little drunk or if he just had no filter when sober either. “taking care of your friends and kissing random strangers. ugh. why can’t jeonghan be that nice? he yelled at me for missing my date.”

“oh.” jonghyun nodded, unsure what to say. minki’s eyes were a little glazed over and jonghyun wondered if he even knew who he was talking to. “are you okay?”

“i’m really hungover.” minki groaned. “my head hurts and i want to die.”

“oh.” jonghyun repeated. he watched as the other boy disappeared into a stall, and then remembered he was standing with only a towel on in the boy’s shower room.

after pulling on his change of clothes, jonghyun opted to wait for minki. he sat against the wall, coming up with multiple excuses for staying. After all, in his hungover state, minki could get into trouble. in the shower. at least 20 minutes passed before minki reappeared in what jonghyun assumed were his pyjamas, towel slung over his shoulder and much more alive then he had been earlier. he looked pleasantly surprised to see jonghyun, and flashed him a bright grin.

“you’re still here.” he said, helping jonghyun to his feet. “waiting for me?” he chuckled when jonghyun nodded shyly. “cute.”

he looked down, a little flustered, but he could still almost sense minki’s smirk.

“so, jonghyun.” he started, and jonghyun was a little surprised he remembered his name. “would you like to get coffee with me sometime?” after receiving a quiet ‘yes’ in response minki smirked yet again. “well, you have my number. call anytime.”

 

**143 days later**

another party, and this time jonghyun had volunteered to remain the sober one, much to minhyun and aron’s delight. he watched over the two for a few minutes, after arriving, but after minhyun slipped away to try and find dongho again – at this point, he had no idea what was going on between them- jonghyun took that as his cue to slip back out into the garden with the bench swing.

there was already a figure out there, and jonghyun smiled when he opened the door and minki turned to face him, flashing him a bright smile and a wave. they had gone for that coffee, and then another, until suddenly minki had 5 of jonghyun’s sweaters and was introduced to people as his boyfriend.

“i missed you today.” minki said quietly, slipping into jonghyun’s outstretched arms. “also jeonghan’s coming out here in a second. he still thinks i’m making you up.”

“oh god.” Jonghyun replied, though his tone was light and injected with humour. “that’ll be fun.” clasping hands, the two went over to what they had now dubbed as their swing. “what are you drinking?” jonghyun asked, looking into minki’s solo cup.

“champagne and lemonade.” minki replied, and they paused for a second, understanding where jonghyun was going. “can i kiss you, jonghyun?”

the difference this time was jonghyun didn’t need to stop and think before he nodded and let his boyfriend kiss him like the first time, until he saw stars. however, just like their first time they were interrupted at the sound of the door back into the house opening, and someone jonghyun vaguely recognised popped out.

“minki!” they half yelled across the garden. “i’ve got someone inside who’s just dying to mee- sorry, i didn’t realise you were with someone.”

“i’m jonghyun.” he said pleasantly, watching a look of realisation spread across, who he now recognised as, jeonghan’s face. “minki’s boyfriend.”

as if to prove a point, minki pecked his cheek and turned to face his friend with a smug smile. “what was it, jeonghan?”

“nothing important.” the boy replied, backing into the house again. “i’ll leave you two alone.”

as soon as the door slammed shut again minki was pulling jonghyun back towards him. “i love you,” minki breathed against jonghyun’s lips. “so, so much for that.”

(twenty minutes later, to keep up the tradition, minhyun and dongho demanded jonghyun take them somewhere. only this time, he got to bring minki with him.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> considering the baekmin spinoff   
> i'm also trying to write some longer fics bc for a while i was dedicated drabble and nothing else writer lol  
> twt: @rensvisual


End file.
